


Sharing a pizza

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg helps calm Dean with threesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a pizza

Rated Mature for threesomes

 

Dean woke up in the bunker . He was strapped to the bed. The bunker had changed since he saw it last. More traps and more salt. He guess Sam realized he was a bad ass Demon. The metal was blessed and had more devil traps. 

"Sammy it will not work. I can escape and will escape. I want out!!!!!" Dean screamed

 

Sam heard him and felt so helpless. He turned to Castiel "What do I do that thing down there does not even love his car. Let alone me. He was going to let a guy kill me." Sam said pulling his hand throw his hair. He did not know what to do.

Castiel felt helpless and weak but wanted to help his friends. He felt his life force slipping away but he was always happy to bleed for the Winchesters. They were more like his brothers than his brothers. Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael he just felt like they were in another life. The Winchesters and he had been through so much together. He had an idea to keep Demon Dean in his place. 

 

"I will be right back." Castiel said and he ran out the door. 

 

Sammy looked up a few things and was checking the cameras every few minutes to make sure Dean was not getting away. Dean seemed to be sleeping and just relaxing. 

 

***************************************************************************

Castiel came back and looked like whatever he tried failed. He seemed like he was at his wits end. 

"What did you do Cas?" Sam had to know what the sick angel had done because he had a look of guilt on his face.

 

Castiel said "I tried to summon a demon or one who owed me a favor. Guess I failed ." Castiel says and sighs.

 

A minute later there is a knock on the door. Sam looks at Castiel and then goes to answer it. He look out the peephole and can not believe his eyes. He opens the door. Meg sashays in. And pats Cas on the ass as she passes. She winks at Sammy. Who just gives her a dirty look. 

"Really Cas I thought Crowley killed her?" Sam asked lifting his eyebrow one side. 

"Nope Cas my unicorn saved me . Didn't you Cas?" She says pawing and fondling Castiel who blushes

"I am your pizza Man." He says giving her a kiss.

"And how does this solve my problem?" Sam asks

"Well big boy I am going to take care of his needs and get him happy. It will buy you time to figure out a plan to get him back to a safe little human. And then it will be hearts and puppies all around." Meg said that so sugary sweet it made Sam sick

"Ok I will try anything at this point." Sam said exasperated.

************************************************************

Dean was getting bored with his cell. He was counting the welds and rivets on the ceiling. 

Castiel opened the door to his cell. Dean sat up and said "Well ,Well it is about time my buddy came to help his old pal. Cas I am not your normal Dean. I am new and improved Dean. " 

"I know you are Dean. I want to help you." Castiel said sitting in the corner

"Then let me out of here so I can fight and do vices so I do not let the mark take over. " Dean said

"Oooh Dean, we have a solution to help until we can get you back to normal. " Castiel said

"I do not want to be old Dean. I want to be a Demon it rocks!!!!" Dean said 

"ohh big boy you might want to change your mind." Meg said coming in in a bra and under wear set. She walked seductively over to him and planted herself on his crotch grinding into him.

Castiel told Sammy to lock them in. Meg unlatched him he said "ok I will play. I want some sex right now. And since you want to be bad I will give you what you want." 

Dean took his hand and unlatched her bra sitting up and nibbling on her nipples . Meg moaned and she worked her hands down his chest taking off his shirt. She raked her fingers into his back as he sucked her breasts. Castiel was in the corner getting hard from seeing his girl getting it on with his best bud.

Dean looked over at him and winked. Meg felt him get hard and worked her lips and tongue down him. She laid him back and licked her way down until she got to his jeans. She unzipped and pulled them off. Then came back up and pulled his boxers off. She smiled when she got to her prize.

"Wow Dean I had no idea." Meg said smiling a wicked smile. She licked his cock and then sucked it like a lollipop. Taking it in to her mouth deeply and work her tongue around as she went. Dean had his hands in her hair shoving her deeper and deeper and faster and faster. 

Meg felt Castiel behind her and looked up to see him naked placing his hands in her pussy getting her hot for him. He then entered her and fucked her hard as he watched Dean Getting his cock sucked. 

Dean looked up at Castiel and said "Fuck that pussy good because after I cum in this little sluts mouth. I am going to fuck her good."

Castiel almost came after hearing Dean Says that. He then saw Dean making his coming face and moan. Meg swallowed it all and then Dean and Cas switched and Castiel Kissed Meg before staring. 

"What was that for?" Meg asked but she knew he had a man crush on Dean oh well she thought Cas can have some fun too. 

Dean Lay on the bed as Meg straddled him backwards. She slowly sunk on his massive cock. He thrust into her making her moan as Cas put his cock in her mouth and fucked her mouth from his end. 

"Hey Cas I think we should double fuck her . He slid his cock in her ass slowly and bent her over while cas slide himself into her pussy. They continued fucking her until they pulled out and made her swallow both their come. 

They smacked her ass when they were done. They lay there and Dean was about to grab Meg again when he heard the door open and saw Sam walk in with his cock in his hand. 

"So Pizzaman. I want a slice too." Sam said to Cas . Referring to the pizza Man reference Cas always said when he talked about Meg.


End file.
